Our Little Promise
by Roxy Shine Star
Summary: a promise that made by a Wild girl and Prissy Boy   want to know the promise? just read it X3    Rate: T for safe


**Well this isn't my first time writing story in English but, sorry for bad Grammar or misstype words, cause im not good with English ^^;**

**Umm.. This story was made based my real life story and please im so sorry for OOCness in the characters I used cause they will Role as me and my friends, thank you~**

**Our Little Promise**

Today is the last day of me being 6th Grade kid, and today also my last day of camping trip. And again today is the last day I could be with _him. _i wish I could turn back to the past and re-do all the good times that I spend with _him_. I will miss _him_ . but I know I couldn't turn back to past, and I need to look to my future. Maybe someday I will meet him again.

**Sapphire POV**

"hnn, im bored.." I complained.

"you always do Sapph…" Crystal grunted without looking up from the book she was reading.

"is there anything fun to do with?" I asked.

"well there is something fun to do.." She said as she closed the book she read.

"and what is it?" I asked with a curious face.

"but you have to promised me one thing Sapph" She said giving requirements.

"whatever it is Crys" I said no matter.

"first, please stop bother me after we doing this, second if you bother me again I will shout the person you in love with" she said, saying its requirements.

"okay Crys, I woulndt bother you ever again!" I said with innocent face.

"okay, now lets ask the others to play with us!" she said as he pulled my arm.

We arrived in front of the boys tent, we call the boys to go out from the tent to play with us. But no sign from the boys, so Crystal opened the tent door, surprisingly no one was in. we both sighed and closed the tent door again.

"weird usually they are in a tent at this time" i said as i sighed.

"well maybe they were searching some woods again for tonight campfire" said crystal starts to walk faster.

"hey wait up Crys!" i yelled at her.

Crys run so fast she disappeared in the crowd at the Camp field. Now i left alone. I dont know why Crystal left me like this. Well i dont have nothing to do so i head back to my tent. And before i could open my tent door someone suprised me.

"Sapph, why you still here?"

"EKKKHH!" i jumped.

"ehh, sorry i suprised you?"

"RUBYYYY!" i yelled at him.

"so-sorry" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"well, what do you want?" i asked rudely.

"i just wondering why you still here? You dont get any task?" he asked.

"ummm, i didnt get any task since two hours ago and im bored" i answered.

"that's perfect!" he jump happily.

"what so perfect?" i ask comfused.

"umm... err..., its.. will you help me cook the dinner? Since you're free..." he asked.

"sure, why not? But dont get mad if i burn something" i said with a little giggle.

So we prefer for dinner menu. After long time picking the menu, we start to cook. At the begining it was okay until Ruby start to catch some grasshopper.

"Ruby what the heck are you doing?" i asked kinda Yell.

"you know what, Grasshopper taste delicious if you fried it you know" He said still catching some grasshoppe.

"ewww, what? Its taste delicious? Do you ever eat it?" i said with 'it-was-discusting, face.

"it is, you have to taste it should i fried it?" he ask.

"no thanks, I do not want to lose my appetite" i replied.

"alright whatever you said Sapph" he said letting go the Grasshopper.

we finished cooking dinner together with the return of our group members. Both of us were glad we finished it on time. If we didnt what will the others says. Me and Ruby eat the dinner earlier than the others, after that Ruby ask me to follow him to somewhere. We arrived at the place a bit far from our camping tent and the place have a lots of flowers.

"isnt this place is beautiful Sapph?" he asked. "i found this place yasterday with Gold and Red.

"it is beauty" I say, feel the fresh air and the wind is blowing.

"you know this place remind me of someone.." he said while sitting on the field.

"huh?"

"this flowers remind me of a beauty girl that i met on my chilhood life" he said smiling.

"who is that girl? Is she your girlfriend?" i asked.

"nope" he answered.

"then who is she?" i asked again.

"she is my best friend, i had a crush one her, she is a bit tomboy but still she is beauty.." he answered.

"ohhh.." i nodded.

"...and right now, that girl is sat next to me, feeling the soft blowing wind in the Flower field together with me" he continued.

I was a bit shocked when he said that thing. Am i really the girl that he had crush on?

"Sapph, the truth is i dont want to be graduate from this grade 6th i still want to be with you.." he said with a soft voice. This is the first time i heard Ruby talk to me with soft voice.

"Sapphire, i want you to know that i..." he paused.

tried to focus on hearing the Words that he said.

"Sapphire, i love you, will you return my love?" he comfess.

I was shcoked by the words that he said. I cant think of anything to reply him. Im so spechless right now.

"Sapph will you return my love?" he ask again.

"Ruby.." i start to speak.

"i...i..i dont know how to put words to be a sentence now.."

"but, for real... i want to return your love but..." i paused my words and i can see his reaction. He is kinda shocked.

"i could say, im not ready for a ralationship, yet i love you too, i just dont want to break our friendship because this little Realationship thing..." my tears start to drop.

"and i...i...i do love you and i want to return it but i cant..." i continued.

"please Ruby, please dont be mad at me... i...i..." Ruby hugged and i paused my sentence.

"its alright Sapph if you're not ready too, though im not ready either..." he said in soft and gentle voice.

I retruned the hug "even we cant be a couple will you still promise that you will always be my best friend and never leave me alone?" I asked, holding up my pinky finger.

"i promise with this Pinky promise Sapph" he answered.

"Thanks Ruby~" i hugged him again.

-The End-

**Mind to review?**


End file.
